


Powerful

by Mackenzie716



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Lawyers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, pre-cult au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackenzie716/pseuds/Mackenzie716
Summary: "Welcome to the world of law." Professor Thorne whispered as she handed out to her favourite student, still a warm diploma.Young Hayley Moore has to overcome other obstacles in her life after graduating from law school. At university, she was one of the best students in her grade. With small internships in small law firms, she earned at livelihood and school because she no longer wanted to take money from her parents, who lived out of their miserable wages to get her a better life than they had. But as soon as she perceives new message from the most influential law firm, her life changes instantly.
Relationships: John Seed/Original Female Character(s), John Seed/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. The Beginning of new life

~×~

Law without justice is

a wound without a cure.

~×~

Those were Professor Thorne's first words in her lecture on the basics of law. Her knowledge of the world of law was passed to each one of her students. At the lectures, she was nice, she dwelt at every article in the law-book and asked if everyone understood, but at the exams, she was adamant and didn't let any students into the next semester until they had answered all her various questions.

Hayley's class mostly consisted of children from wealthy families who had to sit there as for punishment, but there were also a few who wanted to achieve something in their life.

Scout Moore, her father, was initially against Hayley going to study law. Ever since she was a little, he wanted his little princess to become a doctor. But after a couple of discussions with his wife, he made his decision and supported his daughter as best he could.

After graduation, Hayley and her best friend Nadia decided to stay in Atlanta and pursue their dreams. It was just her and Nadia out there. She owned the night club in town, which her dad bought for her and is one of the best chef. But that couldn't be said about Hayley. She managed to make only simple meals, or she simply ordered Chinese food and sat down on couch to watch some good movie.

“Miss Moore.”

Hayley snapped back to reality and looked in the direction of the offices where one of the Bryant industry workers stood.

“Yes?” She quickly got to her feet and adjusted her black pencil skirt and walked over to the man standing in the doorway with a look on his face that told her everything before he spoke up.

“I'm sorry, but we're not looking for any interns at our company right now.” His voice carried the sorrow as if he didn't like to convey bad news. He handed the folder of papers she had brought with her into her hands.

“My apology.” And he closed the door in front of her face before she could tell him that she wasn't looking for an internship, but a real job.

Hayley sighed in frustration. This was the second time she had been denied a job from a company where she worked as a student. She is slowly falling into despair as yet another rent is approaching and she has almost no money left.

Nadia doesn’t make a big deal out of it because she is coming from wealthy family

_“Relax, Hale, I'll just call papa and everything will be fine.” That is her answer to everything._

Hayley tossed Nadia's purse over her shoulder and, with her head held high, walked from the building's exit. The summer breeze ran through her chocolate hair as she stepped outside into the street. She reached into her purse to fished out her cell phone that will be certainly full of messages and missed calls from her roommate.

3 new messages

2 missed calls

Shocking.

The brunette ran her finger across the screen and unlocked the phone.

12: 00

How'd it go? Did they give you the job?😕

12: 10 pm

Hayley, text me as soon as you get the results. I'm at my wit's end,😖😖

12: 25 pm

HAYLEY, PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE!!!😡😡

The moment her fingers tapped on the message box; her phone began to buzz and their mutual photo at the campus after graduation popped up on the screen. Hayley rolled her eyes at her persistent friend and pushed the green button to pick up the urgent call.

_“Finally, Hale!”_ A sharp voice came from a plastic box

“Hi, Nadia, glad to hear from you too.” Sarcasm rolled from Hayley's tongue as she fiddled with the car keys as she strolled down the street to her car.

“Hey.” Her friend on the other side draw in, and Hayley could already picture Nadia pinching the bridge of her nose from frustration.

_“So, how'd it go? Did you get the job?”_

“Nope.” The brunette flipped her phone on the other side of her face as she opened the car door and tossed her papers with her handbag on the seat.

“I couldn't even finish, and the guy literally slammed the door in my face.”

_“What? What a moron!”_ A small laugh passed through Hayley's lips as she sat behind the wheel and shutt the door behind her. She leaned her elbow against the window, her nails ran through her compact chocolate hair as she finally let a breath out.

“Listen, are you free at the bar? I just need some time off.”

_“Sure, yeah, just a couple of loafers. Come, I'll give you something.”_

~×~

Nadia's bar on St. Peter Street – Blue Note - was usually reserved for the rich kids in what passed for downtown or for many successful people from different areas.

Hayley walked to the entrance of the bar, which would be full of people at any moment. She pushed the door open, noticing Nadia leaning against the bar and scrolling through her phone. Hayley folded her blazer onto the barstool and sat down, placing her purse on the counter. Nadia put her phone down and walked around the counter to sit next to her friend, calling for her bartender.

"Hey, Cerys, two shots of tequila."

The girl in her late twenties ran with two glasses and a bottle of tequila, a big smile playing on her lips.

Needless to say, it had been a confusing and busy day and Hayley needs a proper shot of something, something strong. Tonight, was not going to be spent overthinking. She will going to have fun. She will going to turn her mind off it all. If it requires to be drunk, so be it.

Nadia picked up the saltshaker and shook a generous amount onto Hayley’s back of her hand and she licked it. After Nadia did the same she handed Hayley a slice of lime. “Cheers or whatever.” and both of them knocked their shot of the liquor. The sickly-sweet alcohol went down with a final gulp. Hayley sighed in satisfaction, now her mind was off. Perfect.

Tequila shots began increasing during the evening as Hayley chatted about how positively her day had begun and how it had quickly scattered into the clouds.

“Would you believe that?” Hayley slurred as Nadia opened another bottle and poured another round.

“I've worked there, countless times. I always finished everything, and they were always happy with me. And after school, they promised me a job, and now?" She licked her hand quickly, knocked back the shot, and sucked the lime. Closing her eyes, she let the tequila wash over her.

“I'm sorry, Miss Moore, but we're not looking for any employees to our company right now. Fuck him!!”

Nadia let out a drunken giggle. “Amen to that, sister. All lawyers c-can go fuck themselves!” The redhead slammed her goblet against the counter of the bar and turned sharply towards the dancing crowd to show the bird to everyone.

“Fuck you, you legal, bastards!” Hayley's best friend yelled over the pulsing music.

Hayley let out a laugh as she heard her redhead friend yell in excitement or more likely in drunken state.

The bar owner stumbled into Hayley and giggled infectiously as she threw her arms around her best friend in a bear hug. “Except for you, Hale. Cause you. . . you're my best lawy. . . la. . . lawyer in the world.” And gave the brunette drunken kiss on cheek. 

“Thank you, I appreciate that.” Hayley smiled in reply.

“You're welcome, dearest.” Nadia pulled away and beamed back as she turned to call for bartender but her eyes looked at something else, or rather, someone else.

Hmm, look who the wind blew in.” Nadia purred as her green predatory eyes lit up as they landed behind Hayley. “He looks like a taaasty little thing.” Nadia slurred as her eyes focused on the mysterious guy in her bar.

Hayley followed her gaze noticing a pair of piercing blue eyes watching her with interest, an amused smile on his face. The dark-haired man in his late twenties stood several feet away, dressed in an expensive-looking suit, his white button-down shirt peeking out of his open jacket and waistcoat of the same colour as his suit. His hair was slicked back and his beard trimmed perfectly but his eyes, oh those eyes, they took her breath from her lungs and she couldn't peel herself away from his mesmerizing gaze.

The redhead owner leaned closer so Hayley could hear her better. “Ouuuu, I'd enjoy plenty of. . . of time with him.” She taunted with Cheshire smile like cat. “Although I like robust and muscular men.”

Hayley sucked in a breath as the gorgeous-looking guy stared at her and smiled back at her, sending a little shiver down her spine. She couldn't breathe, her words stuck in her throat and she could almost feel her racing heartbeat. Luckily, Cerys saved her when the bartender stepped right in between them. His blue eyes focused on the young girl for just a split second to order a drink but as he finished his order his eyes returned.

Hayley avoided his gaze and looked away, blushing like schoolgirl she hid her face behind her hair to cover the blush. Why is she acting like this? She is sure as hell that it's the alcohol running through her system right now. That's the only explanation. The tequila-soaked mind. She absolutely needs more to drink, or less, she isn’t sure. Only thing she knows, that she’d reached her peak drunk stage.

Cerys turn up after a while and placed the mojito in front of her. “That gentleman over there sent you this”.

Hayley's eyebrows rose on her face as she looked down at a drink from an unknown handsome man. Nadia’s attentive eyes, however, noticed a tiny message to the napkin under the drink. She reached forward and grabbed that napkin from under the drink, nearly spilling it all over the place in process and read the message aloud.

_For gorgeous lawyer J._

The note was neat and beautifully written.

Hayley startled a little when she found his blue eyes on hers again. He smiled in amusement as he noticed her looking his way and her alcohol flushed cheeks. She swallowed hard, there was that same feeling again. Damn alcohol or whatever is this. When her eyes landed on him again, he smiled with a charming twitch of his lips, showing of perfectly white teeth.

“Well, well, well. Looks like you have a new suitor, Hale.” Nadia said in an obvious tease.

Hayley held her breath at his gaze.

It’s just alcohol Hayley. For the love of God stop starring at that sexy-looking guy and turn away!

Her attention shifted to her drink, but before she looked away, he sent her wink and got lost in the crowd again.

“Fuck me!” Nadia whispered.

~×~

The hideous sound of the alarm buzzing throughout the room woke Hayley up to a new day abruptly, as well as the intrusive beam of light that hit her face which had found its way through an opening between the curtains and rudely awake her. She frowned and squinted up at it and rolled onto her stomach as her head began painfully ring from the hangover from last night.

"Throw that fucking thing out the window!" Nadia huffed as she rolled over to her side of Hayley's bed and flung her arms over her eyes.

Hayley had no idea how they got home last night. The events from last night drifted into focus and small groan left her lips. A refusal at work, a bar, lots of tequila shots and a gorgeous young man who bought her one of the most expensive drinks in the bar.

Hayley made a sound in the back of her throat and reached for the plastic thing to silence it. She didn't care falling asleep in the clothes she had the day before anymore, she wasn't getting anywhere today anyway, so, a day in bed sounded like a good idea. However, the buzzing of her phone on her bedside replaced the sound of the alarm clock.

After a few minutes of wondering whether or not she should check her phone, she forced herself to look up and see who message her.

Maybe it's Kyle, she thought. He was her classmate from university and a best friend. They tried to go out into town together several times, but something always got into it their plans like school, family or internship.

Picking it up, Hayley saw a text from Nadia’s father.

_Mr. Phillips_

_9:20_

_Hayley, sweetheart, today around lunch is the appointment Nadia told you about. That Duncan buffoon moved it to 11 AM. But come early, he likes punctuality._

_Good luck._

She blinked a couple of times at the screen. Nadia has a lot of explaining to do because she didn't tell her anything, AGAIN. Hayley glanced at her watch and quickly rolled over to the other side, shaking her sleeping friend.

“Umm, what is it? Let me sleep!” The redhead muttered into a pillow

“Nadia, wake up and explain this to me!”

Her roommate groaned and after a minute Nadia rolled onto her back. “What?” She yawned

Hayley handed Nadia her phone, her eyebrows rising up over her friend's lack of interest. “Can you explain me what this is?”

Nadia blinked a few times at the screen to focus on the brightness of the screen and particularly on the words that contained the message. After a few minutes, she handed Hayley the phone and turned back to the fine duvet of her friend's bed.

“Yesterday, I mentioned your situation to my papa. It didn't take long for him to pull a few strings and find you a job.” She blew out.

"He said your new boss is some famous lawyer buffoon, but outstanding at his job. Something with D. Dunne. . . Dugan. . . Dumbar. I don't remember."

"Duncan."

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Shit.” Hayley sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anothe chapter is done. I do hope you like it. You can also find me at the tumblr
> 
> @mackie-hattwie 
> 
> Have a nice day. 😊😊

The sun's rays little by little began to stretch over the busy city of Atlanta. The sound of sirens from firefighters and ambulances rushing to their destination rang two blocks from John's large apartment.

As a top-earning lawyer and with wealth of his stepparent's, he indulged in everything he desired.

No more nocturnal interrogations of fictional sins on the cold kitchen floor to early hours to feed the hunger of his parents. Never again.

At the funeral, he behaved like an exemplary grieving son, but inside he was beaming with joy.

The only thing keeping him alive all those years of abuse and pain were his brothers. He doesn't remember them very well because he was a toddler when they were separated but the names that gradually came to him in his dreams he still remembers to this day.

Joseph and Jacob.

Even as a little boy, he dreamed when his big brother Jacob used to take him to the field behind their house. He always sat on his shoulders and ran along; John's little fingers spread out into the air like the wings of a little bird ready for its first flight. The feeling of freedom he felt every time he was in the air was indescribable.

He remembers Joseph as the peaceful and most moral of the three. He always had sparks of gentleness and love in his eyes.

When they were together, no one and nothing could separate them.

Except for that crucial day.

With slight shift from the left side of John's sleepover side brought him to reality.

With a deep gulp of air, he managed to get up and strolled into the bathroom. After a hot shower, he usually wakes up from the thoughts flooding his mind, but a sip of his favourite black coffee gives him the energy for whole day.

As he crossed the threshold the wardrobe the lights on both sides lit up. He put on classic white silk button-up shirt, dark-blue blazer a dark blue suit with a white handkerchief tucked in the pocket, and a matching pair of chinos that were sewn right onto him. Every piece of his wardrobe was custom-made. The Rolex he got after his first successful case wrapped around his wrist and put on his polished oxfords.

Like a dancer the man slipped past the sleeping woman and from the bedroom to the lower floor. On the dresser by the front door, he had his briefcase with the records of the new applicants to the company, which Bonnie had given him before he left. On the spur of the moment, the lawyer ran his eyes through the names and threw them back in, and took the keys of his Bentley.

~×~

"Come on, move it!" Hayley was getting nervy about the morning city traffic - as usually - and as it wasn't enough firemen and the ambulance were racing against time.

She didn't stop this morning when she realized what Mr. Phillip's message actually contained.

Duncan. John Duncan will be her new boss. John Duncan - one of the top lawyers in all Atlanta will be her new boss. Hayley couldn't even say it, from how baffled she was.

In legal community, he's the most successful and cherished man. At a very young age, he had to take over the business of his parents and each year rises higher and higher. His charisma, charm, and rhetoric skills have always amazed the jury, as well as his marvellously prepared records for each hearing.

But the way he looks, Hayley had no idea. She was more interested in his approach in solving his cases than appearance of this majestic man. The gutter press has been on him a lot, but that was more Nadia's thing. She's always enjoyed the lives of the famous.

After she filed the report, Nadia wrapped herself up in a world of duvets and dreams, ignoring what was going on around her. She didn't even notice when Hayley was practically running from room to room. She quickly gulped in medicine and coffee and hastily grabbed the first bodycon she saw and black heels.

When a brunette looked over a high-rise building - one of the largest and most lucrative law firms in the city, her only word was- wow. The car parked in an underground garage and stride into the building with her head held high

"You can do it, Hale."

The interior was even more beautiful than she'd imagined – tall marble walls, large windows floor-to-ceiling window. Everybody was dressed elegantly and in the latest fashion.

Law offices were on the very top.

When the clink of the elevator announced the end of the drive, the door swung opened into a busy hall that was even beautiful than the ground floor of the building. Everything looked like it was cut out of the most modern magazine Nadia loves to read.

There was a reception on the side where a pale-skinned woman sat. The minute the receptionist's eyes landed on Hayley's; her face hinted an uncertainty towards the direction of the brunette who had just stepped out of the elevator. 

Hayley quickly snapped back to reality and moved to the desk. A fleeting smile played on her full lips.

"Can I help you, miss?" The receptionist asked after she got up in her seat. Her narrow dark-green dress shaped her body beautifully. She was tall with fair skin, auburn hair, and blue eyes.

"Oh, yes. I came to the appointment at 11 am. For the interview."

A woman named Bonnie, as she had on the label on the table in front of her, smiled brightly and held out her hand.

"Then, you're in the right place. Please follow me."

The candidate nodded and took one last look around herself. She still couldn't believe where she is.

"You go straight and then you turn left. They're not all here yet, so you'll have to wait." Bonnie's blue eyes focused from the lobby on Hayley's green and drew a cheery smile on her lips.

"I'm rooting for you at the interview." She was gone before Hayley could gather words for a response.

After a few minutes, the lobby filled with a lot of candidates. Men and women. Everyone brought their characteristic smell and new views on the world.

The door to the room where the interview took place kept constantly opening and closing. Some of them were leaving with doubt, the other with ire. But when it was Hayley's turn, she took another lungful of air to calm herself and went inside. It seemed like the last time she went on her finals. One small step towards a bright new future.

Inside sat a handsome young man who smiled with enthusiasm as she strode in and told her to sit down.

The interview went splendidly. All the while, they talked about the school, about her performance at the university campaigns or the companies she worked as an intern. His brown eyes kept leaping out of the papers in front of him and hers.

"That would be all, Miss, Moore. Thank you for coming." The man in the black suit got out of his chair and held out a hand that was much bigger than hers. His grip was strong but not as strong as her father's - who worked as a police officer.

Hayley already had this hunch whole morning. This was too good and yet simple to get this far. She still has to dream. This is for sure just a dream. But a mysterious man’s smile shined on his face as he continued.

"When you go out, continue straight down the hallway and you'll find a large mahogany door at the end of it," The brunet was looking more and more bewildered, as if this was not at all what she'd been expecting. "Mr. Duncan will certainly be there."

Hayley's face was filled with what no words could express, eyes opened wide, sudden anxiety swept over her, and she spoke more loudly before she could stop herself making the man chuckle. "You're kidding, right?" The brunette blurted out, squeezing her possible colleague's hand.

The stranger shook his head that ended in a smile, slow and brilliant and complicit. "No, I do not. You have remarkable results for a suitable candidate. Go now and good luck."

Now, as she stumbled up the main lobby of the company, letting her feet guide her around the glass conference room, Hayley kept pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming it all. That it wasn't just a beautiful dream that her mind conjured and then she'd wake up to a cruel reality.

And behold, the double hand-carved wooden doors were in sight. Her clamped fist stopped a few inches from the surface and drew a long breath.

"All right, Hale, here it is. Get in there and show him what you've got."

When she dared to finally meet the famous John Duncan, she relaxed her shoulders, wet her lips, and tapped on the door

"Come on in."

Hayley opened a massive door, gripping her personal records to her chest. The moment she caught sight of Duncan's Enterprise owner; her eyes nearly pop out.

She froze. Literally.

She felt as if her knees would collapse and her heart leaped into her throat. The man sitting casually in his large office is the same man she saw at the bar yesterday, who bought her a drink and sent a tiny message that Nadia had stolen. Just the thought that her new boss had seen her in such a state, Hayley wished the floor would open up and swallow her.

Luckily, his eyes were glued to the records laid out on his desk and he didn't see her reaction. He was wearing another one of his posh suits that had to cost positively more than all her clothes together.

The table where he sat was a massive wooden table, and everything was in place. There were tall windows - floor-to-ceiling windows - covering the whole wall behind him with a breath-taking view of the city. Hayley stepped over to the doorway to feel cool air on her cheeks. Outside she could see high-rise buildings towering one behind the other, and sunbeams reaching for structures with its warm touch. On the left side was a vast library, and photographs accompanied by awards hanging on the walls that wrote his life.

The lawyer extended his own hand with courtesy toward one of the black leather chairs across from his desk, signalling the newcomer to sit down. Once she was sitting on lush lounger, she'd taken time to appreciate how gorgeous he was, with his dark hair and his eyes as blue as sky.

"Excellent results at school, chairman of the school board, participation in many projects, etc. etc. etc." He started. His voice was as captivating as his appearance. He's better looking this close than back in the bar, the girl thought wildly.

Without due care and attention, he tossed the file onto the side of the table with a dramatic sigh. Her eyes watched as the documents slid across the table.

He looked at her then, gawked at her like a predator, meeting her eyes directly. The man smiled briefly, just one corner of his mouth up with a hint of an alluring grin, her breathing hitched. "I must confess I thought I was reading my own school recommendation, Miss Moore."

Hayley hoped he wouldn't remember her from the last night. Or when Nadia yelled toward the crowd, where luckily nobody didn't hear her because of the blaring music, that all lawyers can go fuck themselves.

"On papers, it looks excellent, but I am looking for those who can transfer it to reality. My company employs only the best, and I have a selection of much better and more qualified candidates than you, Miss Moore."

What a delightful way to reject someone. She thought.

She saw his eyes go darker; Hayley felt the wild leap of her own heart as he slowly stretched out one hand. "Thus, let's look at it rationally. As a gentleman, I will allow you to defend yourself." He peeped at his watch adorning his wrist after he straightened. Now he looked up, and what the woman saw in his blue eyes made her draw in her breath. "You have one minute to convince me why I should hire you."

Hayley blinked at him several times whether he was serious or just joking, but his one raised eyebrow spoke he meant it deadly serious.

His eyes were still on hers. The brunet got in a breath at last and opened her mouth. "Well, all the points that are summarized in my CV are correct, and nothing fabricated. Behind all this was hard work and long sleepless nights, Mr. Duncan."

As she spoke, his gaze hinted that it wasn't what he wanted to hear. What convinces him. As if he'd heard that same line countless times.

He leaned back in his chair and braced cheek on his hand, checking how much time she had left.

"Your case Robertson vs State has been a breakthrough." She said archly

His eyes instantly focused on hers, earning a solemn look. Only one look began to buckle her knees, and words stuck in her throat.

"The case I have processed in detail, miss." His face went hard and he spoke drily. "I don't know where you're heading to, but know your time is running low." Annoyance flashed to the surface of lawyer's eyes, covered quickly with an alarming smile.

But the woman went on, ignoring his little remark. "From the beginning, it seemed futile. All evidence pointed to Mr. Robertson. Imprints, witness, telephone records. . ."

Tapping at his watch with his fingers, he reminded her of her time and finally got to the point.

"But one single loophole that went beneath the nose and everyone who had the case testified of Mr. Robertson's innocence, and you prevented an innocent person from getting into prison. I want to fight against wrongdoing and establish order. Which is why I think I'm a right candidate for your company because I just don't give up so easily and finish everything to the last speck. And if you don't think I'm up to it to become a member of your team, it's going to be bad luck for you and a win for your competition, Mr. Duncan."

Her minute passed and the office fell into silence. John's face was tense with control, completely expressionless. There was no astonishment in his face. He leaned his head back, eyes wearily narrowed, and looked for a minute or so at the woman before him. For a moment, just a moment, she thought he might demur her then, a cheerful smile appeared on his handsome face, and later he laughed. "Bold, sharp, and honest. I like it." He chuckled, showing front row of white teeth.

"Congratulations Miss Moore, you convinced me, and as a man of word, the job is yours."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi fellow readers,😊😊
> 
> Here is another pieces of work I made. I wanted to keep going and write more but...  
> You have to be patient and then you will see. Only I can tell that other chapter will be full of John and Hayley. 😏😏
> 
> Have a nice day.

Such as Hayley unlocked the door to her small apartment, she spotted Nadia just standing in the middle of the hallway, holding a bottle of champagne – more likely clutching the bottle in her fingers like baseball bat. She had the brightest smile on her face -- eyes like little glimmers in the night sky.

That very look told Hayley exactly what Nadia wanted to ask. What she craved to hear, like it was in her nature to know everything about everybody - knows the gossip about everything that happen. But this time she was waiting, patiently.

Hayley closed the door behind her, sighing. She threw her purse with the papers on the dresser by the door.

"So?" Nadia asked, impulsively. She couldn't stand the pressure, the silence that took place as Hayley walked in their shared apartment.

"You won't believe the crap day I've had." Hayley said, shuffling toward her roommate, her face carefully solemn.

"No." Nadia pouted, thrusting her lower lip out. She placed a bottle of bubbly beverage on the kitchen island counter and rushed to enfold her desperate-looking best friend.

"Tell me where that son of a bitch lives, and I'll deal with him." Nadia muttered into Hayley's shoulder, rubbing her back and forth as an act of comfort. She has always been able to relate to other's feelings. Even at school, they supported each other. They were like kindred spirits who instantly noticed a problem on their other half. "I'm serious!"

Hayley couldn't take it much longer, feeling an urge to giggle she burst out laughing, hugging Nadia as hard as she could. "I got the job, Nad!" She beamed wildly into her hair.

The redhead on the spur of the moment pulled herself away, to the length of her arms, her eyes snapped open. "Say it again. You what?"

"I've got a job to do!" Hayley yelled, cheerfully. Her face reflected the same wide smile Nadia had when she got home.

"OMG!!! You've got the job!" Nadia gave a kind of scream and threw herself on her friend, and both girls began to laugh and then bouncing and spinning like cliche idiots.

"That needs a celebration!" The redhead woman exclaimed, reaching out for the bottle. She quickly unwrapped the paper around the bottle's neck, pointing the cork towards the apartment. 

BUM. 

With practice at her bar, she opened a bottle of bubbly beverage without any struggle, the foam slowly rose to the top of the bottle. Hayley held both glasses and Nadia poured.

"I have to say, sometimes you can be real bitch." Prate Nadia with a small laugh at the end, holding a glass in the air to make the toast. "But I love you, Hale. Because even in difficult times, you stayed with me and encouraged me to work on myself when I wanted to quit. . .Cheers."

Hayley laughed, bubbly, and warm. "Oh, I love you, too. Even your occasional moods." She taunted with a smile.

Nadia rolled her eyes and sipped from her drink. "Now," The woman sitting across from her roommate spoke, placing the glass aside and propping over the counter. "You're going to tell me about your new boss. I want to know every, tiny, detail."

Hayley sucked in air, putting the glass carefully down on, looking at the nearly half-empty glass. "Well, I don't know. . . It was. . .When I saw him there, I had goosebumps, butterflies started flying in my stomach."

"Oh, come on, Hale." Nadia whined like a petulant kid. "Stop pulling my leg and just say it!"

Hayley opened her mouth and closed as if she were trying to speak up but she didn't know what to say, but eventually, she pushed herself to speak up. She leaned on her arm, folded on the counter like she was trying to tell a secret that no one should hear, even if it was just the two of them living in the apartment.

"Do you remember that guy at the bar yesterday? Dark hair slicked back, a perfectly groomed beard, an expensive suit, and the bluest eyes I've ever seen in my life?"

Nadia's lips curl into a slight smirk. "Oh, you mean that candy-looking guy? That one is hard to forget. But why are you asking?"

"Well," Hayley spoke, elongating the word slightly, before rising from her seat to go change into something more comfortable than she had in her interview. "Your ' _candy-looking guy_ ' happens to be my new boss."

Nadia had choked on her drink going into a coughing fit placing her hand to her mouth when she realized what Hayley had just told her. Swallowing what was left in her mouth, her gaze aimed where Hayley sat a few seconds ago before she looked in the hallway between their rooms and bathroom.

Nadia asked, puzzled with wide eyes. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I wish I could, but no. I'm serious." Hayley called out from her room.

Setting empty glass on the counter, the redhead got to her feet, almost tripping how fast she leaped down and clawed at her laptop, sitting on the tiny coffee table in the living room. A few clicks on the internet led Nadia to the source she was looking for. The man she was looking for. That night in the bar, she had to admit she didn't see him very well, but something told her she had seen him somewhere before. Most often, it was tabloid articles about the city playboy who dated famous actresses, singers, and models, as well as articles about his career achievements. But the moment she saw his picture, her mouth opened wide open and she stared at the handsome man with bluest eyes on the screen.

"Close your mouth before a fly flies in there." Hayley laughed strolling into the living area, wearing casual clothes - a white cotton sweatshirt and black sweatpants. The contents of the refrigerator were miserable for the fact that the apartment occupies wonderful chef.

"We should refill our supplies because we're about to eat our fingers." She trailed off, leaning against the door of the refrigerator, sneaking a quick glance up at her suspiciously silent roommate who was still staring at her laptop. "Or I can buy a pizza or Chinese, choice is yours."

Nadia didn't make a sound, just stared blankly at the screen as if she were seeing a ghost.

"Nad, are you feeling all right?"

"This. . ." Nadia said eventually, looking up and lifting the plastic box from the coffee table. "This is your new boss?" 

The brunette nodded slowly after she looked at the screen on her laptop. "Yes, that's him. Why?"

Nadia simply rolled her eyes groaning as she placed the laptop on the kitchen table. "You really don't know who he is?"

"Uh, Yes, I do." The brunette continued after a moment, looking puzzled. "My new employer you set up. . .well, your father actually, but it doesn't matter." Hayley retorted, eyeing Nadia, the gears in her head start turning at an enormous rate. "Why are you asking?"

The redhead shook her head, a hint of a tiny smile on her face. "Oh, my God, I envy you, Hale, so much."

Hayley just raised an eyebrow at her in slight frown, not understanding what her friend was now talking about.

"Not only is one of the most attractive and most wanted men in all of Atlanta - that all the women are going after - send you an adorable message but you'll be spending days with him. You've got a hell of luck. That's what I'm saying."

Hayley blinked and then laughed as if Nadia had told the best joke in the world. "Spend days with him?" Shaking her head lightly without looking away, she strode to fish for her phone in her purse to order food. "I doubt that, Nad. I'll barely be talking with him."

Hayley's green eyes focused on her friend after she dialled a known number of delivery food. Nadia didn't move, all this time looking wordlessly. "Besides, I doubt he'll try anything on me, Nadia. If you haven't noticed, he and I are completely different. We live in a completely different world. He, as you saying, throws lavish parties and has fun with his elitist friends. I prefer a small and private group of friends. And above all, I don't mix career with privacy."

~×~

The day began just like any other. But today is a little bit more special than previous, today Hayley is taking up a new position that every lawyer wants – to working for one of the best law firms in the city. She was full of joy and anticipation. She quickly showed her sheets, showered, ran the brush through smooth hair multiple times, and pulled it into a bun. She put on a white blouse, black pencil skirt, and dark blue heels.

Nadia was still dreaming sweetly, and Hayley granted it to her. Yesterday, she had to go to the bar urgently because of some problem that was going on there. ' _Some high-ass motherfucker got drunk and making a mess._ ' Nadia said as she was leaving in rush. Hayley had no idea when she got back, but it must have been sometime in the early hours of the morning.

Silently, stealthily, she made her way through their shared flat until she stood just outside the doorway, and then, carefully she put her shoes on and left.

This morning's traffic seemed a lot emptier than it was yesterday, and it was easy to get into job without any complication. She parked her little red ford in a vacant lot and walked towards the entrance to the building.

Several eager people were standing in front of the elevators waiting for the ding and the door swung open so they could go to their own floors. As she stepped in, she sensed a very sweet aroma making her knees sagging and her head spinning. 

The famous sound rang out and brought her from daydreaming and every one advanced like robots and got in. But when she stepped inside her eyes pop open as she glimpsed her new boss - after which, as Nadia mentioned, women are chasing like a fly on a stick - standing in the corner, looking into his phone, perhaps typing to someone?

Hayley tried to slunk into the other corner ready to melt into the shadows of people so he wouldn't see her and didn't have to talk to him because every time he looked at her with his blues in which she could swim for hours she cut her words off and her confidence began to shading. However, this wish was not granted when one of the members of the crowd pushed her directly into the middle of the elevator, just a few inches away from her boss. And then it hit her. That irresistible smell that oozed around when she arrived.

Hayley has to admit that he is real chevalier, his voice is compelling just as his eyes, his face carved to perfection - as if he were not a man, rather some angelic creature - but she realized that nothing like what Nadia implied at lunch yesterday will ever happen. He's known for his success in the career and also in the world of the famous. Only his single smile can bring a woman to her knees and do what he wants with her, and she will give herself to him without hesitation. He can have anyone he points the finger at. Not that it mattered. He wouldn't even look at her that way.

Hayley's an ordinary girl – just a cute girl from next door. So why on earth would he try something on HER?! She's without any glory or achievement. That's all. But given time, she'll build up her name and finally give her family and loved ones what they deserve.

"Good morning, Miss Moore." The voice that came from the above was pleasant, with a slight southern accent, bringing Hayley back to reality.

"I see you're taking your job very seriously. Coming so early to work " He was just behind her, so close that her clothes brushed his as she glanced up. His breath smelled of mint, and flashed a quick and brilliant smile when his blue eyes focused only on her in utter concentration, riveted, as if they were just the two of them in a tiny space.

Hayley swallowed a lump in her throat and pulled together her feelings that that swept through her entire body. "Good morning to you, too, Mr. Duncan."

"John." He replied instantly, not letting her finish.

"All right, John." Hayley spoke quietly as if every word was being forced out one by one. Quickly adverting her eyes, looking at the small digits of the elevator that progressively lit up each floor, she prayed it would lighten for her as well. "I take this opportunity very honestly. Not everyone can get this chance every day."

An amused chuckle followed from the man's side - still feeling his eyes on herself. "I see I made the right choice," 

"W-wait, someone stop the door!" A male voice roared from behind, making his way to the front so he could get off.

Sudden gasp escaped from her lips as that young man shoved into person right next to her making her stumbled against the closest person. A long strong arm reached out to catch her, to haul her to safety, and Hayley found herself gazing into a pair of bright eyes dominating her field of vision, a whiff of strong cologne in her nostrils. He was supporting her weight now - holding her securely against his chest, keeping her falling down.

Hayley's numbed brain struggled with this for a while, she fiercely clung to his jacket hanging on like for dear life. Their eyes locked on each other and they completely forgot where they were. In that moment, their faces were only inches apart, she could count the colours in his eyes and beneath her palm felt his pounding heart.

Still, it was a long while before she could relax her grip on him even slightly. It gave her chance to study his face closely - high cheekbones, distinctive nose and a mouth to would keep you awake all night for sure. For a second, they stood looking at each other, she could smell his own distinctive scent mingled with the scent of his dress suit. He showed his phone into his pants pocket and reached for Hayley's closing it over hers, searching for some way to get through to her.

"Are you all right?" John asked after a moment of silence between them, his voice as thin as a whisper. He was holding her hand, his fingers loosely interlocked with hers. Hayley looked down at their locked hands in baffle. Then, slowly, her gaze moved from their clasping fingers to his face.

The woman nodded shyly, feeling as if she were coming out of a dream, her blush slowly rising to her cheeks. "Yes, it was. . . just so. . .unexpected."

Steadily, she pulled away from him oblivious of their audience who gave them strange looks, but his hand stayed put - on the small of her back. Her olive eyes flicked momentarily toward him and then away again to the elevator door, clearing her throat. "Thank you for saving though."

"Glad to help a damsel in distress." He said, drawing it out. His warm breath ghosted on the edge of her earlobe, sending hot shivers down her spine. A hand she doesn’t know when shifted to her hip and gripped it firmly. "Anytime."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi fellow readers,
> 
> I hope you like this story so far. I tried this chapter mainly focus at Hayley and John. I would like to see your feedback. Tell me what you like and what you didn’t. 
> 
> But anyway I hope you are having great day

"Ah, Claire dear, glad to see you again." John exclaimed, striding into the room toward the woman.

The sun rays were bouncing off her long curly ashen hair, stunning piercing green eyes and pale skin. She was wearing one of the expensive-looking outfits – showing every curve perfectly.

She is very attractive.

Her eyes brightened right away once John calls out, and greeted her with gentle a kiss on the cheek.

Hayley slid inside, closing the door and waiting for old friends to greet after a long time apparently.

"It's good to see you too, John. Although in this unpleasant situation I got into." She sighed dramatically. It was a long time since we saw each other. Her fingers haul up at his arm, her lips curl into a slight smirk.

"You've missed me." She purred; her voice as soft as a whisper.

Hayley rolled her eyes and cleared her throat to alert them — especially the unknown woman — that they are not alone. Of course, they had something together, even the blind would notice. She had no idea why John had dragged her here in the first place? She got other things to do and watching how they are nearly making out is not one of those things.

He hadn't even given her the chance to get out of the elevator as she was trying to escape him. He was already holding her around her arm, pulling her through the long corridor of his company. Bonnie just looked at them in amazement but said nothing. She just smiled delightfully and wished both of them good morning. Besides, she wouldn't have been able to add anything else because John had set a rapid step.

"Oh," Claire exhaled, stepping away from a handsome lawyer, her eyes come together with Hayley's, looking her from head to toe.

"I had no idea we would have company."

John grinned and turned toward Hayley, holding out his hand toward his new employee.

"Claire, this is Hayley. She will be defending you in your case."

The two women stared at him in surprise.

"What? I thought you were going to defend me and not this baby bird." Her eyes skipped between him and the brunette standing a few meters away.

Hayley tried not to scowl at the nickname the Claire woman called her.

"Do not fuss. I assure you that everything will go without delay and efficiently. Sit down."

When all three were settled, John spoke again.

"Do you have the documents I text you about?" John asked, leaning at his propped hand.

Claire nodded and started digging in her bag. Later she pulled out a large folder of papers, tossing it on the table.

"That bastard, Mason is trying to pluck me like a chicken." Claire hissed, leaning back on a chair.

Hayley pulled the file to herself and began reading the numerous records and documents for her new case.

But the fuming ashen woman carries on.

"Not only does this motherfucker want to take half of our beach house in Malibu - which undeniably I renovated with my money, but also the apartment here in town." She scoffed.

"Could you believe that? That asshole will be insisting that I give him commissions from my hospital too. Damn him. "

Hayley hauled up her eyes from the papers as furious Claire quickly got up of her seat.

John leaned closer to Hayley. "Claire is the director of the General Hospital in the city." He spoke softly, getting Hayley in the picture.

His eyes afterward focused on the mad blonde who started nattering nonsense to herself and pacing back and forth.

"Claire, dearest, sit down and calm down. I assure you that nothing like this will happen. Have I ever lied to you?" John asked. 

"No." Claire exhaled wearily and sat back.

All this time, she was talking about her predicament. How she found her partner with two women in bed - which wasn't so surprising.

But what surprised her most - outraged her the most - was that he demanded half of the common property they owned during their marriage.

Nadia would compare Claire to the wealthy hysterical women in a reality show she watches every night. Hayley wants to bang her head against a wall – theoretically - only hearing the intro of that absurd show.

"That'll be all for now, Mrs. Hamilton." Hayley replied, getting up from her chair, taking the records for a more detailed study.

"First, I need to get to know your case and go through it in detail. If I find any perplexity, I will contact you. And I can guarantee you that you will not lose."

~×~

Hayley closed the door behind her, leaning against the wooden surface and exhaling the breath she was holding.

Her small but cozy office was bathing in the morning light. Most things were still packed in boxes, but the most needed were out.

A large wooden table stood in the middle, two comfortable-looking dark green leather chairs in front of it. The view was breathtaking. Each high-rise building goes beyond the other, and the sun's rays stretching to touch each of it.

The library on the left was hollow.

She placed the documents on the table and put the needless boxes off the table.

There will be time for cleaning later.

The work on her new case went swiftly, and she didn't even know it, and it was lunchtime. She quickly adjusted her dark blue pencil skirt from wrinkles and went to the dining area - two floors lower than the law firm's offices resides.

On the way to the elevator, she could not notice that Claire was still in the company. And most importantly, she clung to John as if her life depends on it. Her laughter resonated down the hall as they walked hand in hand.

In the Canteen, Hayley took noodles for lunch and sat down at the first empty table. Nadia messaged her several times during that day. Sending funny pictures or videos, she found on the internet.

Honestly, that girl sometimes doesn't know what to do with herself.

Suddenly, two new messages ran up on the top of her screen. Hayley shovels another piece of noodles into herself and opened her phone.

One was from Nadia, again some funny video with a cat on which she unquestionably laughed for five minutes and then had to send it on, and the other was from Kyle.

_Kyle_

_12:35_

_Hey Smallie, it was a long time since we were out together. Just two of us, of course. So, I thought if you wouldn't have time on Friday. We could go somewhere, just like in the old days._

Hayley giggled at her nickname, which stuck with her from the first day they met until the graduation. Kyle came to school a little later than the others, but on his first day, he sat down next to Hayley and started chatting - their friendship grew by that time but nothing more.

Yes, there were some gentle touches on hand, hugging or just spending time together. Nadia always joked that they looked like a perfect couple, but they didn't see it that way.

"Can I join you, Smoochie Poo?"

Hayley quickly raised her eyes up, noticing John, who had settled next to her with just a cup of coffee. She quickly straightens herself what made small chuckle escape his lips. John settled himself comfortably in place, adjusting his suit. His eyes never left hers. And Hayley felt dry in her mouth - as if she didn't know how to breathe correctly when he was looking at her that way – something dark in his eyes.

She swallows the lump in her throat and braces herself to ask a question that has been swarming in her head since she came to her office.

"Can I ask you something, Mr. Duncan?" She asked, softly.

His eyes lingered somewhere else than her eyes for a while but quickly came back with a charming smile. "Ask what you want, sweetheart. And please call me John. I feel like an old man when you call me that."

Hayley giggled melodiously, shaking her head. "But I don't think. . ."

"I insist." He replied, interrupting her and leaning closer - their hands nearly touching. His smile was so intoxicating.

Hayley nodded; her smile lingered on her lips. "Okay, then. I wanted to ask you about Mrs. Hamilton's case."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, no, no." Hayley shook her head, her eyes dipped toward her a plate of noodles – playing with a fork.

"It's just, why did you assign me this case?" Her eyes dug into his blues; head cocking aside. Obviously, you are closer to each other and know each other perfectly. Thus-"

John smiled faintly and put his hand on hers. His thumb making circles at the back of her hand. "You're right, Claire and I have known each other for some time. But you don't have to worry about a thing. Claire is a bit eccentric and fussy, but you get used to it."

Their eyes locked with each other again, unable to break away. As if something drew them together. Just like this morning in the elevator. On the one hand, Hayley did not want to break away from him, she wanted to remain in his sweet intoxication - in his arms, but the reality is sometimes a bitch. He's on a different level from her. But from the first moment she set eyes on him, it pulled her like a magnet to him.

Slowly his fingers wandered up to her arm, caressing her tenderly. Her whole body shivered at his touch. Every single nerve came to attention. Her hairs stood up, and suddenly she felt he was closer than before. So close that if she leaned, she could kiss him. His expensive cologne spun her head, and the warmth radiating from him was pulling her closer.

They were both in a deep trance, completely ignoring their surroundings until the woman's voice called from behind John.

"There you are." Her hands landed on his shoulders after Hayley pulled back and slipped her hand out of his clasp.

The blond, with beautifully tanned skin, leaned over and kissed John on the cheek. Her white dress with heart neckline and short sleeve reached to her knees. Her long blond hair was combed into a messy ponytail, wearing stylish glasses on her head. Her neck was decorated with a beautiful pearl necklace and a bracelet on her hand. Her cherry high heels matched her luxurious handbag.

Hayley recognized her immediately. Victoria Chase - famous actress throughout Atlanta.

Her brown eyes fixated on Hayley. "I hope I didn't interrupt you with anything?"

John opened his mouth, but Hayley was faster. Her polite smile lit her face. "Actually, Mr. Duncan just initiated me into my new case. But we're done."

"Mr. Duncan." Victoria hummed, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smirk. Her hand reached for John's and stepped back a few steps, pushing him to stand up.

"Therefore, when you're done, I'd like to borrow Mr. Duncan." Victoria giggled amusingly.

John snored but said nothing.

"It was nice to meet you. . ."

"Hayley. Hayley Moore."

Victoria nods, smiling.

"Well, then." Victoria exhaled. "Come, babe. We still have to go to the RV."

But as Victoria was pulling John to the exit, he stopped and turned toward Hayley, who was standing up from her seat, taking her plate and unhurriedly going back to the office.

"Oh, Hayley. I would have forgotten about it. Tomorrow will be a corporate party at 8 pm."


	5. Chapter 5

She'll move out. No, just throws the TV out the window. Even better, she'll file a complaint about the cancellation of that stupid show. That should work.

"Oh my God, look at Daisy's clothes! I wouldn't put that trash on my Mufi."

"Nadia, for the love of God, switch the channel!" Hayley whined, setting her head on a dinner table full of papers of her case.

The redhead couldn't stop laughing. Her bout of laughter shifted to a level of 0 at 7 for a short time and is still growing. The home-made popcorn was on the couch, on the carpet, on the table - everywhere.

"Hale, I can't, I just can't. "Nadia's hands hold her belly as she laughed heartedly. Falling down on face and still laughing.

Tuesday - the worst day of the week. Nadia has not yet left out any episode of the Prosperous Women from the Suburbs. It's like a horror movie. No, worse - torment. Every time Hayley hears their silly opinions about society, she wants to throw something at them or slapped them.

Luckily, some product advertisements jumped up, and Nadia sucked in a new breath to calm herself for at least a moment. She leaned against the top of the couch with both hands, her face red. She wiped her last tear and looked at Hayley, who was buried in a stack of papers.

"Come on, Hale, breathe a little. Surely your Claire won't know you took a break. And besides, have you got any new message from Prince Charmer?"

Hayley groaned, rubbing her face. At one point of absent-mindedness, Nadia borrowed her phone after hearing the sound of an incoming message. And as a good friend and roommate, she couldn't resist looking at who it was. The message was generated for all Duncan Enterprise lawyers. However, Nadia still had to say a few comments about John - Prince Charmer as she began to call him.

Hayley couldn't even say anything. Nadia was already dragging her out to the stores to buy her a dress for the evening. As if at home, they didn't have a full wardrobe of clothes that Hayley could borrow from Nadia. Which looked, representative. But no, Nadia was firmly determined for a new robe.

Long green dress with an off-shoulder neckline. A rim on the side of the dress reveals her leg - almost to the thigh.

"A beauty that everyone will drool after." Nadia's words.

"I'd rather go to bed." Hayley muttered to herself, rising from the table and walking into her room.

"Good night, Whiney." Nadia calls out and settled in front of the TV again.

The morning routine - quick breakfast in the form of a sandwich, shower, get dressed etc. Nadia had fallen asleep on the couch last night, but at least she had cleaned up the mess she made. The blanket she was rolled in was already on the ground long ago. Hayley walked over to cover her once again like a little baby.

She last checked her belongings and documents for work and left.

Thankfully, John wasn't in the elevator, and Hayley sighed in relief. What happened yesterday must not be repeated. She has to take a distance from him. After all, he's spoken for, for God's sake, and a completely different league.

At least she was accompanied by Bonnie, who did not stop talking on the way to work. Hayley, of course, did not mind. For a moment, she thought about something other than problems at home. Bonnie turned out to be very friendly even though they had spoken a few words after lunch yesterday and on their way home. In the morning, Hayley stopped by and took her to work. Since then, they talked about everything - as if they had known each other their whole lives. And not for three days.

"See you later." Bonnie strolled behind her desk and dropped her jacket on an office chair.

Hayley went on until she came to her office, which already looked, representative. No more boxes were rolling around, and everything is now in place. Zach - the man who she met on her first day at the firm and interviewed her - was so polite and helped her clean the office.

"No, it wasn't like that at all." Hayley giggled as she walked to the dining room table.

"Then explain it to me." Zachary teased with a slight smirk on his face, taking a seat opposite from Hayley, adjusting his jacket.

On the way to Bonnie's table, Hayley met Zachary, nearly colliding into him at the hall. Bonnie still had some work in progress – saying that she will join them later, so Zach escorted Hayley to the dining room. Along the way, they began to talk about all the comical accidents that happened to them in their lives.

"My friend - Nadia - had no idea what was going on. And the face she did afterward." Hayley crease up. "Priceless."

~×~

"I do hope I have everything and-"

"Hayley." Nadia grasped her friend's shoulders, staring into her olive-green eyes. "Don't worry. You look amazing. Just go there and have fun." She smiled.

Hayley sighed. "Very well." The bell alerted two friends that the driver had arrived.

Nadia stroked Hayley's shoulder and whispered encouraging words as she went to open the door. Hayley looked in the mirror again, seeing herself but not really herself. Her eyeshadows highlighted her eyes as well as her full lips the red lipstick. Hayley usually just use black eyeliner and pale pink lipstick. Nothing more, nothing less. But Nadia offered herself and her work was flawless. Her hair was pinned to the side and wavy brown curls falling down onto her shoulder.

Suddenly Hayley heard Nadia giggles as she walked toward the front door. Zach was already standing in the doorway, dressed in a black suit and a green tie - matching her dress and black leather oxford. During lunch, he offered to accompany her. Hayley didn't know what to say at first but later agreed.

"And why not, I'd love to go with you." She beamed.

His brown hair was brushed aside and had the brightest smile on his face — he looked handsome. Like some magazine model. The moment his eyes landed on Hayley, his chest rose - inhaling sharply, and his eyes widened.

"Hayley, you look amazing." He commented in astonishment.

The brunette smiled, hiding a little redness, her eyes skipping between the ground and him. "Thank you, you don't look bad either."

"The opposite!" Nadia replied nimbly.

"Hale, why didn't you tell me you had such handsome guys in the company?!" Nadia whispered as Hayley approached her, her large green eyes reflecting Hayley's. Zachary smiled softly because he heard her very well.

"Nadia!" Hayley scolded her friend like a mother would her petulant child.

"Alright, alright, enjoy it, kids." Nadia sighed, leaning her head against the door frame, forming a little smile at her lips.

"Shall we?"

"Yes."

~×~

Hayley was a little bit nervous the whole ride, she had never attended such parties before. More accurately, it was instead a party at dormitories where all the students met, and some stewed as an old owl. But it was always fun. Or parties organized by Nadia at her bar. But nothing like this. But she will have to get used to it now. Various parties - especially those like these to get in touch with the community.

The building that was rented to the banquet was all lit up and decorated in dark blue colours. Zachary, like the true gentleman, helped Hayley out of his car, and they walked in together. Some of the guests stood outside, inhaling cigarette smoke, and others just stood and talked to each other.

The moment the main door to the room opened, Hayley didn't know where to look. Everything looked brilliant, everyone looked amazing, they wore the latest brand dresses – mostly women – but still, it was breathtaking. A fleeting grip on her hand, however, brought her back to reality - as well as the warm breath grazing her earlobe.

"Don't worry, everything will turn out well." He reassured her.

Hayley sighed; a tiny smile reappeared on her face.

"Want something to drink?"

"Scotch, please." Zach nodded and clutched her hand again.

"Stay put, I will be back in a minute." He said as he turned toward the bar and disappeared behind the crowd. The background music was creating atmosphere, invitees were conversating about the different spheres of society or clicking or sipping from their drinks. It didn't look like a business banquet at all, but rather as a party for famous and successful people – certainly fitting backdrop for the evening event.

"Hayley, dear, you look precious." A woman's voice came from the side, noticing Victoria in a gorgeous black dress that demonstrated her slim body. Her makeup was perfect, as always, as her long blond hair pinned up. Around her neck, she had a handmade necklace that matched her dress as well as her earrings. John stood by her side, staring at Hayley in astonishment?

"Well, thank you." Hayley smiled at the corner of her lips. "You look gorgeous too."

John smiled charmingly again, returning from the world in which he dreamed. "I must say Victoria is right. You do look stunning."

"You clean up pretty well yourself." Hayley smiled faintly, looking through her long lashes.

John grinned before sipping from his almost empty champagne drink. "Don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise."

"You two should chit-chat." Victoria spoke sharply, looking in a different direction. "I need to refill my booze." She shook her empty glass with a tiny smile and left, calling for Shania.

"Shall we?" John held out his hand for Hayley to take, turning toward the crowd.

Hayley's eyes began to run around, looking for Zach, but she couldn't find him anywhere. "I - I don't know if. . ." She stuttered.

John immediately took her by the hand, circling it around his, leaning closer to her ear and pulling her wherever he wanted to go. His beard tickled her soft skin at her neck. "Don't worry, dear. I won't bite." His hand covered hers, and they walked toward the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

"What about that one, the one near the balcony, silver hair, dark suit, look of a fox?"

John shrugged. "Well known among police chiefs." He leaned closer when Hayley looked over at him with a raised brow. "Briber, but also a big a womanizer, so watch out." He whispered, a smile gracing his lips.

Hayley giggled, covering her mouth as she noticed John looking from the crowd toward her. She began to chastised herself for such actions, but he stopped her from doing so, reaching for her hand. 

"Don't hide it," said John serenely. "I like your smile. And besides, it suits you when you're smiling." Hayley broke eye contact with him and looked toward the crowd full of people instead. She didn't know what to say to this. Whether it was another glass of booze, she had indulged herself or his brief compliment that was bringing heat into her cheeks, blushing like a tomato.

"Well." She cleared her throat, getting out of his effortless grip and putting a glass of champagne on the counter behind them. Alcohol has been enough for now - especially when someone like John is in your company of whom compliments are like droplets at rainy weather. "I must say, Mr. D - uh – John," She corrected herself immediately. "That you know a lot of people and their hobbies."

John smiled at the corner of his mouth, leaning his elbow on the bar counter, nodding his head faintly. "You can say it that way either. Alright, enough the chit-chat. Come, I want to introduce you to somebody." He extended his hand and Hayley took it without hesitation. Her smaller hand dived into his like the last piece of the puzzle to complete the work.

During the evening, Hayley met many people from different spheres of high society - from politicians, police chiefs to lawyers and judges. The sweet-talks fired one after the other on both sides. So many people went under her hands that even their names she could no longer remember, but John seemed to be in his element, knowing everyone by their name and talking to them like some good family friend. Conversations very often revolved around marvellous ideas on how to improve various problems, especially social issues. Hayley felt like flying high. She hadn't experienced spending the night with so many wise brains in one room.

Later she apologized herself to refresh herself.

"Ah, there you are," Zach spoke, entering the half-empty balcony. Appearing out of nowhere. "I thought you've escaped me." He teased with a tiny smile, walking in long strides toward Hayley.

"No, I haven't." She beamed at the corner of her lips, leaning against the iron railing and viewing at the beautifully illuminated Atlanta. The city was equally charming both day and night but under different conditions. During the day, the town lived full of success, colours - sunbeams stretching to touch for even a moment the soil, flowers in the parks turning their heads for the warm touch of a hot ball in the sky, pleasing their surroundings with it's beauty.

However, there were other rules overnight, life and new energy flowing through the city. The energy of life, youth, carefree and especially lack of discipline. Everyone acted differently than in the daytime. Dare to do the wildest thing in their life, trying new things. The lights of the buildings lit up their grandeur into the distance, the nightclubs opening their arms to their visitors, to release some steam.

"I just needed to relax and clear my head. Breathe in the fresh air, that's all." She explained after she exhaled.

Zachary sighed, placing both hands on the cool railing. His breath leaving his mouth up into the air. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hmm." She agreed.

He smilled to himself. "I fall in love with this city from the very first moment. It completely engulfed me. A life full of energy and freedom." A captivating melody emerged from inside, attracting the couple from evening Atlanta back to the party. They both looked at the entrance and again at each other and Zach had a hand outstretched, and a tiny smile stretched on his face.

"Shall we dance?"

Hayley stiffened for a moment. "That may not be a good idea." She shook her head, her eyes jumping between his deep brown eyes and his outstretched hand. "I'm not very good at dancing, and I don't want to trample your expensive-looking shoes."

Zachary smiled, taking Hayley's hand in his who gasped at the sudden pull. "Don't worry, I'll lead you."

The dance floor was slowly filling up with couples who dared to dance, others just watched what dress they wore or how they danced along with the music. Zach laid his other hand at the small of her back, sending chills to her entire body at his gentle touch and bringing her closer to his chest. The heat was radiating from him, as did his pleasant cologne - a mix of tobacco and something else. Hayley placed her free hand on his shoulder, and together they began to swing to the rhythm of the music. Hayley sometimes looked down at her steps, but Zach hooked his fingers under her chin each time speaking - eyes up - which brought even more warmth to her cheeks and began to blush again.

Nadia would have some silly comment like – just don't faint from that much blushing, Hale.

Zach proved to be an outstanding teacher and leader. Together they danced around the dance floor like experienced dancers, and Hayley never stepped on his feet or Zach was speedy to dodge her. As the music ended, everyone began to applaud, honouring the musicians. But Zachary took Hayley's hand into his and tenderly kissed the back of her hand, his eyes still watching her olive green. Hayley was at a nonplus at first, this act had never happened to her before.

Zach smiled and thanked for the dance after he shot up, still holding her hand in his. Not knowing that John was watching them from the corner of his eye, his anger slowly but surely rose into his entire body, but he showed nothing. A forced smile shone on his face as if nothing was going on, but inside he raged. As if his feelings he didn't even know had eaten from within him and wanted to go out.

Hayley is sweet and adorable, not like the women he has met during his life at school and later in his law life. Women who spend a lot of time beautifying themselves in front of a mirror, women who never moved their fingers and got everything they wanted. Sure, they are beautiful and adored. Victoria is no exception, but Hayley herself is beauty. Shy but dazzling, even without makeup. Her aroma of Jasmine and Vanilla - is sweet and addicting. Her olive skin reminding him of a goddess from the wild forest, her chocolate hair odour of citrus, every time the sun touched, turns it into strands of golden colour and her eyes. Oh, those big olive eyes set between the little button of a nose. Each smile glows like stars in the sky. Or like when the sun rises above the morning sky.

However, the hand on the back of his neck awakened him back to reality, as Victoria's kiss full of yearning for his touch, for his attention. His hands wrapped slowly around her slim waist and kissed her back with the same desire as she, but thinking at the other girl, he wants more. Victoria placed her free hand on his chest, wrinkling his expensive jacket in her fists, pulling him closer.

~×~

"Thank you, Zach, for a beautiful evening."

The handsome man smiled as he led his accompanist back to the door of her apartment. His hand on the small of her back and his jacket draped on her shoulders.

"It's a pleasure, Hayley."

Hayley smiled, looking for the keys to the apartment in her purse. "No, I'm serious. I am happy that you took me there and learned a few dancing moves too."

He chortled, reaching to her cheek and caressing her. "You're welcome." Slowly, Hayley sunk into his eyes as their proximity drew closer until she finally felt his warm breath ghosting at her skin as he was leaning up and kissing her cheek tenderly as a true gentleman. His kiss was delicate as well as his lips.

"Good night."

"Good night to you too." Hayley muttered, feeling the warmth rising to her cheeks again.

The moment the elevator door closed, along with Zach inside, the apartment door opened right away. Nadia stood in the doorway in her favourite pyjamas, with a knowing smile on her lips.

"Well, did you have fun?"

Hayley nodded with a tiny smile. "Yes, yes, I did."

"Yeah, I know. He was drooling at you, Hale. That handsome guy has a hard-on for you. I told you this dress would work miracles and that men would literally drool at you." Nadia laughed, opening the door widely.

Hayla's eyes narrow. "Wait, what? You-"

"Saw how he kissed you? You bet! And the way he looked at you." Nadia reached for her friend and pulled her into the warmth of their apartment. "That look says for everything."

~×~

"Of course. Mayson wouldn't have thought of such a thing." Claire pooh-poohed. "It wouldn't have occurred that idea to such an asshole as he is. Surely that chick he sleeps with told him to do it."

Hayley nods. "All right. And what about number four. Here you propose the abolition of common property achieved during marriage. I'm afraid it won't go that easy."

"What do you mean?" Claire held horrified look, shifting closer to the table. "Are you telling me that I'm going to lose my possessions that son of a bitch now enjoys?"

"No, Mrs. Hamilton." Hayley jumped into her speech, her hand hanging in the air. "I mean your marital agreement. There, the property is written during the marriage, both spouses, no matter from which the money went. They both get half."

"Shi!" Claire chew out, running a hand through her ashen hair, leaning back into her chair. After a moment of silence, she spoke again, much quieter. "I'm sorry, but now I have a lot of work at the hospital and everything's. . . "

Hayley shocked her head. "You don't have to apologize. Sometimes you have to take all the rage out of yourself."

"Well, yes. And that contract. I could have guessed it from the beginning. And I was so stupid to sign it. And now I don't know what to do. My marriage is breaking down, but I'd rather be alone than be with him."

Hayley smiled and nodded. The dialogue continued, and they discussed together points by point. Claire ordered coffee and some Thai food she likes during the debate. For Hayley, it was a bit spice but very good. The new kitchen does not hurt once in a while. Around 2 pm, Claire apologized and had to leave because of problems in the hospital. But as Hayley was taking her belongings, a voice called from behind her.

"Hey - are you coming?"

"Give me a minute, Nad. I still have to give Zachary his jacket."

"Ah, that'll probably have to wait because he's already gone." Nadia stepped into the office and whistled loudly as she looked around.

"What, when?" Hayley whipped around toward her friend, holding the finest material she'd ever held.

"Well, Hale, I have to admit, you have a very nice place over here." Nadia said, completely ignoring Hayley's question.

She sat in one chair as if she were at home, swivelling her legs over the armrest. "When I arrived, his car was just leaving the parking lot."

"And how do you know what type of car he owns?"

Nadia clicked her tongue, throwing her head back. "That's secret. Hey." Her head bolted again finding Hayley with her one brow raised. "Where's the office of Prince Charming? I would like to say hello."

Hayley sighed at her friend and rolled her eyes. "Come on, we'll be late." Hayley pulled Nadia to her feet and dragged her to the door. Nadia's father held a small social event where his daughter, of course, was not to be missed, but she never liked such events, so she always dragged Hayley with herself.

  
"I don't even know what to say to the old gramps. They're looking at me like I was one of their chicks."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Nadia muttered. "But one day you'll have to show me the office of his because-"As Nadia flung her hands, she accidentally hit someone. "Oops, sorry."

Hayley froze utterly when she saw whom Nadia hit during her uplifting speech.

"John, excuse me. I - uh - Nadia." Hayley stammered, pulling her friend's hand to apologize, but her red-haired roommate couldn't open her mouth for the first time. She only gazed in awe at the fateful Prince Charming.

John shrugged but smiling. "It's okay. Nothing happened, Hayley." His eyes remained at his new lawyer, and after a moment of awkward silence, Nadia cleared her throat.

"Uh, sure. John this is my friend Nadia. Nadia this is-"

"I am very pleased to meet you, Prince - John. JOHN! "The redhead grabbed his hand and shake with it as if possessed.

But John raised a brow at first but then smiled and literally removed his hand from Nadia's tight clasp. "I am also very pleased to met you, Nadia." His voice was as enchanting as ever. 

"We should go now. We don't want to bother you anymore. I'm sure you're busy." Hayley grabbed Nadia's hand and held her tight, knowing that she would do something crazy and unpretentious soon.

"No, you'll never bother me."

Hayley and Nadia said good-bye to the company owner and slowly set off. When they were already inside the elevator, Nadia uttered out of her lips indeed not the last senseless comment for that day.

"Hale, I won't wash my hand anymore! I just touched Prince Charm!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this part. What do you think about Zach? Do you like him? I appreciate every read page or kudo for this story or even awsome comment. I wish you a nice day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a bold step forward, Hayley is moving on with her life. There are new relationships on the horizon, but it's too early to discuss how this will all play out.

“Happy hour, folks. All the drinks for half.”

  


The bartender's voice was barely audible through the loud music at the club. The reflector beams were teeming with variegated colours. People drank, danced, and enjoyed life to the fullest.

“Fuck.” Kyle cursed, licking his lower lip.

“Oh, want me to get you a bib?” Hayley teased resting her entire weight on his shoulder, pouting, her head tipped aside.

Kyle laughed, shaking his head. “No, it's okay. I just. . . I can’t unhinge my jaw like a snake. Like you.”

The brunette smiled at the corner of her mouth; her hand then went through his dark locks. “Don't be so jealous, Kyle, and dance with me.”

The young lawyer couldn't even finish his drink, and Hayley was already pulling his arm onto the dance floor. Hayley relaxed during the evening and let herself be carried away by the company of her best friend. Work can be stressful, but she needs to rest now. Relieve all the tension and enjoy life because it's very short. 

One minute we're here, the next minute we're not.

Hayley moved her hips to the beat of the music and let herself be carried away by the melody. Alcohol flowed in their veins, and bold hands crossed one line after another, and soon their lips sealed in a fervent kiss in the dark corner of the club. 

“Well, look who decided to get up.” Nadia stood in the middle of the kitchen of their apartment, wearing one of her fluffy pajamas, holding a cup of cocoa in her hand. 

Hayley bit the inside of her cheeks as she struggled toward the counter and sat down. “Sorry.”

“Do not apologize. I can certainly imagine what happened. You and Kyle are both horrible liars.” Nadia taunted as she turned on her heels, reaching for another cup of hot cocoa.

~x~

A weekend full of free time passed like nothing and a new week full of duty has run its course. 

The work in the office was the same. But the most important thing was her case. Hayley was looking for every single loophole that she could then use in court for Claire's benefit. She's already found enough to overpower her opponent but she's still looking for more to ensure her victory.

“Busy as a bee.”

Hayley looked up from the pile of papers rolling across her desk to John standing in the doorway of her office. Time and time again, he looks perfect. No wrinkle, no blot on his white button-up, or his dark blue jacket. Nothing but perfection. He had his hands folded on his chest, blue eyes drinking her up. His hair was perfectly smoothed behind, small smile settled across his handsome features.

“How's it looking so far? Need some help?” He asked, circling her desk in quick strides. Hayley's words died in her throat, her heart started pounding against her ribs as he set his hand on the table and leaned closer. His scent was bringing her to her knees but thank God she's sitting. He's the only man who makes her feel like she's standing on a jelly every time he looks at her. It's like he's looking right through her body and soul. Like he knows her so much better than she knows herself. 

“No.” She whispered. “But thanks. I have everything, nonetheless still looking for some evidence I might have overlooked.”

He smiled and straightened up. “Then I want you to take a break and come eat with me.” Hayley opened her mouth to argue, but his outstretched hand stopped her. “And no is not answer for me, dear.”

“Alright but-“

“Wonderful.” He smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the chair.

~x~

“Ah, Mr. Duncan. Nice to see you again. And in the company of-“

“Hayley, Hayley Moore.” The brunette held up her hand as she introduced herself.

“Its nice to meet you too, Miss Moore.” Replied the man with a smile hiding behind his mustache. His beard was cut short and well-trimmed, but not like John’s. “Table as usual?”

“Yes, Vincenzo. Thank you.”

Hayley didn't even know that John was taking her to one of the finest restaurants in town for lunch. When he said they were going to eat, she thought they were going to the company canteen, but not here. By the time they pass through the floor of canteen and into the parking lot, she knew something was up. But John only told her it was going to be a surprise. At first, it was a ride in his fancy car that must have cost a fortune and a later lunch at a splendid Italian restaurant. 

John upstretched his hand in front of Hayley to follow a man named Vincenzo. The interior was exactly Italian-style. The colors, the furniture, everything matched the culture. Hayley felt as if she had entered another world. She wasn’t really anywhere except her home in New Orleans and now in Atlanta.

“Have a seat, and I'll come back later for your order.” Said Vincenzo. 

The table was secluded area of the establishment. When Hayley opened the menu, she didn't know what to choose. Every dish was written in Italian and there was no translation. As if that weren't enough, John was looking at her with bated breath.

“Uh, I'll. . .” Her eyes leapt across different names of foods she couldn't even pronounce. “I'll have a Panettone.”

John chuckled at her flimsy Italian pronunciation, but he covered it up with a cough.

“WHAT?” Hayley asked as she set the menu on the table.

“Nothing, nothing.” John tried to contain his little outburst of laughter. “Only. . . Do you know what you've said?”

“Yeah, I know.” Hayley proudly dismissed, raising her chin up.

“Oh,” John rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt and cocked his head at her. “So, do tell, because, no offense, with your poor pronunciation, I highly doubt it. But I want to know what you're going to say, out of curiosity, of course.”

The brunette looked up at him to see if he was joking, but his gaze was full of anticipation. What the hell kind of food did she choose? If only there were some pictures or a translation, but no. Nothing. If it was French, she'd know, but this is too much. “Well,” she cleared her throat. “Desert?” She answered vaguely, elongating the syllables. 

John made a sound of awe at the back of his throat. “Almost. Well, sweetheart. I’ll pick something for you.” He replied, winking at her.

As Vincenzo returned, John exchanged a few words with him and ordered something. Something with pasta. That was the only word she understood. The waiter brought the wine and the food was served later. Hayley was stunned by how briefly it took them. They didn't have to wait for the line at all or until they got the food. Everything was just waiting for them.

“La pasta al forno con di pomodoro. Fai un bel pasto.”

It was only after Vincenzo brought food to her that Hayley recognized what John had chosen for her. Baked pasta with some kind of tomato gravy. Something simple to get to know the taste of Italy.

John cleared his throat to get Hayley's attention, that was quite directed at her plate. In his hand was a menu with English terms in parentheses, and on his face was the naughtiest smirk she had ever seen.

“Oh, you didn't!” Hayley threw herself at the piece of the list as on the mission but John was much faster and pulled it out of her reach, laughing heartily. The brunette nearly burst with ire, her cheeks as red as her sauce, but later she gave in and join him.

“I'm sorry, darling, but you looked so comical when your eyes started to run across the menu from puzzlement. I just couldn't resist.”

She hit him playfully to the shoulder, and in his inattention, she grabbed the list from him. “I'll pay you back somehow, don't worry.” She warned him, but her smile still shone on her face.

After the first mouthful, all that spice melted into her tongue. Each ingredient complemented the other, and together created a grid of something amazing.

“Like it?”

“You have no idea!” The brunette replied as she took another mouthful. She just couldn't resist the taste of it. It reminded her a lot of the Gumbo her mom used to make for different family occasions.

John smiled and took a mouthful of his foodstuff.

Lunch went better as Hayley expected. Every time she finds herself in the company of an infamous playboy her entire body stops listening to her, her words lost on her tongue. But now she felt like they are good friends just having lunch. For the most part, it was Hayley who spoke, and John listened attentively, nodding his head.

As the waiter brought the bill, Hayley reached for her purse but John stopped her doing so - his hand resting on hers.

“No, I'll pay for it, dear. I invited you, didn't I?”

“John. . .” She exhaled. “You don't have to. I-“

“Out of the question, sweetheart.” He shook his head, grabbing the bill.

The brunette huffed a laugh, then nodded. “Alright, fine... But I'm paying next time.” She added.

~x~

Hayley welcomed her warm cocoon with open arms and smile at her lips. The high heels had long since been cold at the door, and the skirt with the blouse had been replaced by comfortable sweatpants and a worn sweater. And of course, a cup of hot chocolate in hand.  
  


It was raining cats and dogs outside, and Nadia was God knows where. All she left was a little note on the table.

_Hale, I'm staying at the club tonight. Don't wait up. See you in the morning_

_-xoxo-_

Thus, Hayley found herself home alone, wrapped in a warm blanket, watching her favorite TV show.

  


“Lilly has no idea I’m high.” Marshall responded, unknowingly leaning to his wife's side instead of his friend.

“You high?”

“Oh, sorry. . .”

Marshall realized his mistake and leaned back and told Ted the same thing.

Hayley burst in laugh. She could watch this show all over again and not get tired of it. However, the light from her phone screen disturbed the gloom of the room, taking all her attention. She put the half-empty cup on the table and reached for the cell phone.

21 : 35

_John_

_Hey sweetheart, what you doing?_

Hayley's cheeks started to heat and turning red at the nickname he gave her. Why is he having such an effect on her? But one thing didn't go through her mind. During lunch, he mentioned he has to attend some boring event.

21 : 37

_Wrapped in a blanket, a cup of hot chocolate in my hand and in front of the TV. Just a casual evening.☺️☺️_

21 : 38

John

_Sounds good. Mind if I join you?_

Hayley was staring at a panel that was supposed to fill with letters and create a message, but she didn't know what to write. Her fingers twitched in ecstasy, waiting for her to write, but nothing happens. John is sweet and charming and incredibly handsome but he's spoken for.

21 : 41

_Aren't you supposed to be at that event you were talking about? It sounded very important._

Changing the subject, nice.

21 : 42

John

_Oh, you mean that boring event? Well, yes, sweetheart, it's important, but it's also very tedious._

21 : 42

John

_But it would certainly be better if you came._

Smile graced hre lips at his pervasive skills.

21 : 45

_Nope, can’t do._

21 : 46

John

_Ouch, that hurt._

She could already imagine how he is placing his flat palm over his chest and playacting that she hurt his feelings.

21 : 48

_It's cold and damp outside. And my place is pretty warm._

21 : 49

John

_In that case send me your address and I'll come to you instead._

21 : 50

_JOHN!_

21 : 51

John

_Yes, sweetheart. . ._

Hayley couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes were closing from exhaustion and lulling her to sleep. The voices from the Tv along with the droplets tapping at her windows were echoing in the background of her apartment while she fought message war with John.

21 : 53

_I'm sure you'll survive without me. I'm going to bed. Good night._

As the sound of the message went off, Hayley locked the phone and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

“Objection, Your honour!” Hayley cut short her opponent in his riotous monolog after hoisting herself from her seat.

“The defendant is simply flailing with more unsubstantiated proofs.” She fumbled with perfectly written records while her eyes kept gazing at the judge of the case.

“Unsubstantiated facts?!” Mr Hamilton's attorney, who had long been an admirable counsel, scoffed at young challenger, yet Hayley carried on.

“My client is the rightful owner of both the real estates, the apartment on Hampton Street here in Atlanta and also an old villa in Malibu.” She rounded slowly her desk and proceeded toward the judge.

“I would like to add legally verified certificates regarding possessions proceedings during the marriage where only the claimant is registered as the owner.” Hayley looked over her shoulder but still addressing to the judge, “i.e. Mrs Hamilton.”

Judge Jenkins ran her eyes over the document and nodded. “Mr Murphy, do you have any more questions for Mrs Hamilton?”

“No your honour.” The counsellor replied with his ears down like a dog who was denied his favourite toy.

“And you, counsellor Moore?” Judge summoned once her eyes settled at a young woman who was acting perfectly during the course of the trial.

“Yes, I do your honour.”

“In that case, the witness is all yours.” She fluttered her hand and took a seat and continued watching the act while scripting more of her notes.

A soft smile blossomed on Hayley's lips as she set off, step by step, to the jury sitting on her right-side whilst aiming her questions to her client.

“Mrs Hamilton, do you remember when you bought both of uttered properties?”

Claire smiled cheerfully at the same time as she hoisted her head higher. “YES, I do. It was a few months after we got married. We both agree to leave both residences written in my name because Mason wasn't involved in such things before."

“And did Mr Hamilton bestow any financial part to the estates?” Hayley pushed further, her goal of wiping her opponent in this duel was slowly heading where she wanted.

“No. The only thing Mr Hamilton ever did,” Claire fixated at her future ex-husband, who was sitting hushed in a hot chair next to his public prosecutor, “was him dragging any whores he saw from streets straight into my house!

“Madam appellant!” The judge rumbled. “Weigh your words!”

“My apologise.” Claire cleared her throat and fixed her dress after calming down. “I meant women with whom he took. . .pleasures in my property.”

“Objection!” Mr Mason's lawyer barked. “Mrs Hamilton has no evidence that my client has ever been unfaithful to her.”

Hayley peered at Malcolm, wanting to cut him short for a second time with his pathetic defence, however, Claire couldn't hold her anger any longer.

“I have not?! Oh, I do have. Tons and tons of evidence of my husband's betrayal! And one of those proves is sitting right here in this courtroom!”

The judge instructed Hayley to carry on with her questioning after planting the wrathful lawyer back on his seat and hushing the racket in the courtroom with her judge mallet.

“Mrs Hamilton, has the defendant, Mr Hamilton, ever been involved in the renovation?” Hayley pointed briefly at the said man, sitting in a well-dressed suit. From first glimpse an attractive-looking man but it was easy to read from his eyes the apprehensiveness of each Hayley’s blow. All this time he's been twitching in his seat like a restless child who wants to go out.

All eyes were on the ashen blond woman, placed in the witness chair. A brief hush filled the courtroom as the witness bend forward over the microphone to draw attention to her reply as she sank her eyes into her future ex-husband. “Not even a dollar.”

“Objection,” Malcolm roared as he rose from his hot seat yet again. The pure determination coloured his face, the will power to win this duel at all costs. “Both spouses acquire property during the marriage, regardless of who and how much money they contributed. Maybe counsellor Moore should go back to school and clarify the basics of the law again.”

“Counsellor Moore, where are you going with your question?” The judge pulled her thick-framed glasses to the bridge of her nose, tilting her head to the side.

“My goal is, your honour, to show that Mrs Hamilton's family was the landlord of these properties before she married Mr Hamilton. Thus, the property to which Mr Hamilton claims as a share in the divorce isn't his but still the property of the Mitchell family. The only thing he's entitled to is a car and a few valuables he received as a gift.”

The mutter of various voices voting for and against filled the courtroom resembling a nest full of bees. Judge Jenkin's law mallet, however, silenced the buzz time again. “Silence in the courtroom!” She cried out. “Counsellor Moore, you have some more questions for Mrs Hamilton?”

“Not your honour.”

Judge Jenkins nodded. “I can hereby declare the evidence closed. I ask the jury to announce their final evaluation.”

Everyone in the courtroom rose up whilst the Judge rose from her throne and uttered her final words aloud.

Claire couldn't wipe off her huge smile of her face after the words she'd longed for so long. FREE. She's finally free, and she hasn't lost anything her ex-husband tried so hard to take over. The ashen blond woman thanked Hayley briefly for excellent job, but before she left, she added that if she needed a lawyer in the future, Hayley would be the one she was looking for.

“Congratulations, miss.” Hayley turned toward the cold, ironic voice. “It's not every day you see something like this. . .” The man paused, looking for the right words to define Hayley's performance, staring at his without doubt thousand-dollar shoes before lifting them back into her olive eyes. “You know, a greenhorn like you.”

The brunette smiled gently at the corner of her lips at the lawyer, holding out his hand to her. “I would hardly call it "luck" rather thoroughly processed case but thank you.” She shook her rival's hand gently, gazing into his cold and calculating brown eyes.

“And why do you think I’m. . .” The man didn't even let her finish as he expressed his amusement. “Oh, please sweetheart, I would definitely remember such a pretty face like yours and I've been here a while.” His voice carried undertone that Hayley didn't like with every passing second, his gaze made her trivial, but she tried to hide her discontent behind a veil of self-confidence.

“Anyhow.” The man cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders, fixing his elegant, tailored jacket. “You were lucky today, but next time you won't be.” Hayley furrowed at this but the self-assured lawyer carried on with his monolog. “Let's just say the life of a young lawyer in a big city like Atlanta is very. . . difficult to assert themselves. But you.” He took a step closer, his elbow planted on his briefcase on the table and his face cocked closer to hers to emphasize his next words. “Oh, I'm sure John will arrange that for you.” His peppermint breath puffed on her cheeks as his blond hair fell to his eyes. “You know what they say, sometimes everyone needs to let go of steam and occupied themselves with something else.”

“Excuse me?!” Hayley knit her brow. The nerve of him.

But before Malcolm could utter another word, he was interrupted by a voice pleasant to ears as well as a hand on his shoulder pulling the defeated defender back a few steps. Nearly dropping him to the floor.

“All right, mate, that's enough. Leave the lady alone and go about your business.”

Kyle filled the gap between Hayley and Malcolm. Her knight in shining armour was a head taller than Malcolm, and it always raised respect. Not only at school but also outside. No one dared stand up to Kyle Peters because they knew it wouldn't end well for them, not to mention that the Petersons were respected family in Atlanta.

Men of Malcolm Murphy calibre, charismatic, wealthy and thriving may be known in the law community as well as in the Atlanta's elite, but he's certainly not stupid and he knows when to back off. With a quick move, he straightened his jacket o'er, playful smile played on his arrogant lips pretending as if nothing had happened.

“Everything's fine, there's no need to make a fuss, boy. I was just giving advice to this lady; however, I still have places to be.” He reached for his briefcase and straightened up. “Give my regards to John.”

Kyle didn't take his eyes off the man until he disappeared behind the corner of the courtroom. After turning his face to Hayley's, he flashed his boyish smile, a smile that made all the girls buckle to their knees.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Hayley repeated, a tender smile blossomed on her face after their lips met in a chaste kiss. His fingers wrapped around her loose brown lock and brush it behind her ear. “Nicely done, baby boo,” His lips grazed hers in the softest of touches, “you were amazing.”

“Thank you.”

Kyle knit his brow and raised his head a little higher, enveloping her in a strong embrace. “For what?”

Hayley beamed at his behaviour; she leaned forward into his warm embrace to steady herself, her hands slid from his shoulders to his chest while gazing up at his stunning sky like eyes. “Oh, what would I do without my knight in shining armour?” She mused out loud making Kyle chuckled with shake with his head.

“Anytime.” Kyle breathed, kissing Hayley again, practically pulling her into his lap and kissing her hard.

~×~

A city full of hustle and attainment has immersed in night time liberty and entertainment. The clubs glimmered with hues, club music flowed from every corner and the dance floor was teeming with bodies.

“You kidding, right?” Nadia pooh-poohed after finishing off the rest of her champagne - the rest of the champagne bottle to be exact. The same bottle they opened to cheer Hayley's victory. “Did you at least kick his ass?” The redhead stared between her two friends waiting for them to answer her.

Hayley giggled at the rim of her bubbly drink. “No, we didn’t, but-” her lips were pressed together in a tight line to keep from grinning.

“BUZZ-KILL!!” Nadia groaned as she slumped back into her fauteuil and threw her hands in the air, looking down from the VIP salon to the dance floor full of colours and the bodies flocking into one rhythm. The bartenders worked at lightning speed from opening of her bar. One order followed another. The Blue Note is Nadia’s pride and joy. Once she had gotten enough resources, which did not take long, she built her dream bar. The whole bar had industrial look that matched perfectly with the warehouse district. The redhead took another draw of breath into her lungs and peeked at a couple of her longest and best friends, sitting across from her and whispering sweet nonsense like teenage lovebirds. She laid her head in her hand propped against armrest of her easy chair, a gentle smile played on her lips.

“Aren't you two an adorable pair?”

Both Kyle’s and Hayley’s eyes shifted to Nadia, who was watching them with her big smile that didn't bode well, a smile that meant she was up to something, or planning it.

“Okay,” Hayley sighed, ready for what Nadia has to say. “What’s that look for, Nad?”

The redhead grinned like a Cheshire cat as she peeled away from her seat, leaning her hands on her thighs. “I know I’m a strong independent woman, but right now, I could use a little help. I know shocker!” She repositioned in her armchair. “So, I wonder if you could, in that mooshie-gooshie Kyle loving heart,” there was a slight drawl in her voice as she dragged her index finger along the rim of the glass, arrange me meeting with Prince Charming?”

Hayley’s eyes widened and Kyle let out humouring laugh. “A What? Prince Charming?”

“Why?”

Nadia smirked, amused by the way Hayley’s eyes widened at the mention of her boss. “Well. . . You know. . .”

The brunet wrinkled her nose. “Okay, I’m too sober for this.” Hayley leapt from her seat and crossed Kyle's legs. She made a small turn on her heels and set her eyes on her associates. “What else do you want me to bring?”

“Bring something harder, we'll have the night of our lives tonight!” Her best friend yelled over the pulsing music, the alcohol already coursing through her veins, but she still wasn't drunk enough. Hayley nod and leaned over Kyle. She placed her palms flat on his wide shoulders and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “AND what should I bring you?” Her lips brushed across his lobe; her hands glided down his chest in an obvious tease.

“I'll have what you're having, Bam-bam.” Kyle leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers in sweet peck on the lips.

“Okay, I'll be right back.” She kissed him again and straightened up. “Just keep an eye on her for me.”

The club was packed. Again. The red top and black tight leather pants that Nadia had borrowed her felt like a poor choice of clothing, however, her wingman/partner in crime promised her that this outfit was essential for tonight. Walking to the direction of the nearest bar was hard work, but after a moment of pushing and shoving through several layers of people, she finally got to the bar and scanned it through an open gap between people’s heads until she found a bartender and made a hand-order on the house. Having a nightclub owner as a friend pays off.

“Busted!!”

Upon hearing the well-known voice, Hayley’s heart skipped a beat the moment she spun her head toward the source. There he stood; her boss, the colourful strobe lighting strikes of club lights were bouncing off his exquisitely carved face as he stood a good six feet before her, a glass of liquor already in hand. This time, however, wasn’t dressed in one of his posh suits but simple Henley shirt, a pair of dark jeans, an expensive-looking leather jacket appearing particularly divine. His chestnut hair, always slicked back, was now falling into his face, the ends were turning into small curls. Her olive eyes hungrily took in the sight of him, feeling the pull in her chest every time she saw this man. AND there it was again. SHOCKER! The longer he was around, the more she had this feeling.

“John.” Hayley breathed. The nostalgia was settling in and she began to feel a lump in her throat that she failed to clear.

"Hey, Miss avoiding me for three days." His velvet voice was smooth as ever and beat over the pulsating music that seemed to be dying into the background. His enticing cologne filled her common sense and her heartbeat a mile a minute.

“What. . .?” She stopped dead; her brain kept spilling nonsense; her mind didn't want to cooperate with her in what way she wanted to. Not to mention the alcohol still running through her system. “No. I wasn't.” She shook her head, avoiding his gaze. “I wasn't avoiding you.” SHE WAS!!

John arched an amused brow. “Yes you were.” His pearly white teeth showed in one of his charismatic smiles as his eyes gazed over his shoulder. “Darling, I've hardly seen you at the firm these past few days.” He angled his head to one side to make his point. “You've been avoiding me.” He stated.

Hayley blushed, returning to the task at hand. Drinks. Where the hell is that bartender who's got her order?

“I. . .” Hayley couldn't form a single sentence, it’s like this was the only monosyllabic word she could manage. Why does this have to happen around him?

John’s eyes trailed over her; taking in every inch of her person. She could see the hunger clouding his eyes, as he became distracted by the dress she had on.

“I heard about your success today.” Thank God sighed Hayley. Change of the topic. With a gentle nod, she spun back to the bar, where she finally caught sight of the bartender with her drinks. She planted her hands, palms flat on the wooden surface of a bar that was already wet with alcohol and other liquid stuff. Ugh.

“Yeah, it went okay.” She admitted, trying her luck to look him in the eyes but failed, utterly, those eyes and that confident smile are taking her breath away. He's like a hunter who doesn't take his eyes off his prey, and she’s the PREY.

“Claire was over the moon.” John took sip from his drink and turned his whole attention toward Hayley.” Oh, My Lord, Help Me! Hayley mused, taking a lungful breath into her lungs. “She called me as soon as the trial was over and said, and now I quote: “that girl was unstoppable. Everyone in the room was overwhelmed by her performance and even shamed that idiotic lawyer my fucking ex hired.”

Hayley smiled then, her cheeks red, scattered with some kind of dust. A smile he thought he might die to earn again.

“She really said that?” She searched John’s eyes, not realizing how close he was to her. He gave her thoughtful hum before hoisting his drink close to his lips and finished it with a final gulp. The glass banged against the surface of the bar and he straightened.

“Well,” he muttered to himself before seeking for the bartender in the sea of lights, calling him for another round. “Tell me what should I order you. We have to drink your victory somehow, don't we?” Hayley's body tensed at the feeling of his hand rubbing soothingly her back as he whispered his words in her ear.

“I don’t, uh-“ Hayley managed to spill, she wasn’t that much drunk, yet, this was the everything she could string together. It seemed her mouth and her brain weren’t on the same page tonight.

“Nuh-uh, love, no, isn’t answer for me.” His hot breath hit Hayley’s skin as he leaned in close to her ear, his lips brushed against her ear creating rather an intimate step, chills went down her spine.

Swallowing nervously and hoping John hadn’t noticed her irregular heartbeat. She shot him a genuine smile as she brought her eyes up at him. “Yeah,” she replied, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, or maybe it was the alcohol? She seemed like she wanted to say something, and then backtracked. Her eyes snapped to the source of the new sound before stepping away.

“Gotcha!” Victoria Chase - tall, gorgeous blonde in killer heels, always perpetually flawless with her clothes and makeup whom Hayley can hardly compare with threw her arms around her partner in a bear hug and pressed drunken kiss against his cheek.

The blond eyed Hayley up and down, trying to focus on who is in front of her, an impressed expression mixed with the shock widened at Victoria’s face moment later at Hayley and her outfit.

“Hayley?” She asked in awe. “My goodness, look at you.”

The brunet quickly looked down at what she was wearing. Hang on. Did she just compliment her outfit? She brought her eyes back up and beamed up at Victoria. “Do you like it?”

“I love it!” Victoria smirked into John ear, snuggling to the crook of his neck.

“Thanks.” Hayley muttered before trailing off. She then suddenly remembered why she came here in the first place. “Perhaps you’d care to join us at our table?” Hayley asked, pointing up to the balcony above. She assumed it would be rude not to invite them.

“Marvellous!” Victoria chirped; her gaze flicked from VIP loggia back to Hayley. “Lead the way.”

“Good.” Hayley muttered, hesitantly turning toward the bar and taking the drinks. She yelled back a short thanks to the bartender though she doubted he heard her. She turned to look at the gorgeous pair, John hadn’t moved his eyes off Hayley, and she had the feeling that he was five steps ahead of her on a game she didn’t know she was playing. And as for Victoria, she was grinning like the Cheshire cat.


End file.
